Damn it!
by GrazielaL
Summary: Estamos dentro da cabeça de um Emmett muito revoltado... funny Pós BD. Oneshot. K por linguagem.


**Impressões de um Emmett revoltado, em um universo pós Breaking Dawn. Tentei fazer algo engraçado – JURO QUE TENTEI!**

Falas entre aspas. Alguns pensamentos do Emmett são direcionados ao Edward, outros não; quando houver os dois em um mesmo parágrafo, serão separados por travesão.

.

Imaginem o seguinte cenário: a sala dos Cullen – Emm sentado ao pé da escada, Jasper e Edward por perto, Alice podendo entrar a qualquer momento, Rosalie e Bella ausentes, Jake e Seth apagados pelos cantos, Nessie dormindo no colo do pai e Leah fazendo uma patrulha de rotina no quintal...

.

**Damn it**

_Por Graziela Leon_

_.  
_

ETERNIDADE. Essa é simplesmente a coisa mais estúpida e entediante que um vampiro tem que suportar. Enfatizo o "tem", porque eu sou obrigado a me contentar com a duração da minha existência imortal; a minha maldita existência imortal.

"Fique calmo, Emmett", É o que o fresco do Jasper me diz, enquanto me envolve nessa ridícula aura cor-de-rosa de tranqüilidade. Coincidentemente, essa parece ser a emoção que ele mais gosta de impor aos outros...

Bem, talvez eu até pudesse me acalmar, não é? Que motivos eu tenho mesmo pra não fazer isso? Ah, sim... Talvez eu me acalmasse se, de repente, depois de oitenta anos, eu não me visse casado com a Barbie-vampira. Talvez, quem sabe, se a casa não estivesse subitamente lotada de lobisomens cheirando a cachorro-molhado. Mas, bem, isso não é nada...

Óbvio, ter uma irmã recém-nascida, que acha que é forte, e fica fazendo provocações irritantes, propondo quedas-de-braço idiotas, não é um fator que ajude muito a melhorar meu humor. Justo a Bella, que sempre foi uma humana pateticamente frágil – Edward, vai rosnar no inferno e sai de dentro da minha cabeça! –, agora acha que é grande coisa... – Tá rindo de que, seu leitor de mentes virgem?

"Não mais, Emm" Ele apontou pra Renesmee, o idiota "Não mais..."

Ah, sim... Renesmee Carlie Cullen, a monstrinha. – Pára de rosnar, sua bicha... Que diferença faz chamar de Nessie ou de monstrinha? Quer saber? Você que vá pra puta que pariu! Eu penso o que eu bem entender... – Minha pequena sobrinha mestiça. Oh, claro, ela é linda, e talentosa, e carismática, e engraçada – Pode desfazer a cara de bobo, maninho, isso não tem nada a ver com você!

"Claro que tem... Eu que fiz!"

Dane-se! Agora pára de se meter nos meus pensamentos! Espera aí... Já que foi você quem fez, eu deveria te culpar pelo tanto que a Rosalie tem me infernizado ultimame...

"Ele vai dizer que não sabe do que você está falando, Emmett" A anãzinha de cabelo espetado não me deixou terminar, aparecendo com aquela cara de '_uhu, acertei de novo'. _Ô garota chata!

"Emmett Cullen! Eu não acredito que você pensou de mim o que o Ed ia dizer que você pensou!"

Ah, tá... que ótimo! Alice saiu da sala bufando, e agora o Jasper está me fazendo sentir culpado. Não tenho mais privacidade nem na minha própria cabeça! Já não basta que a casa pareça um albergue público superlotado, agora todos resolveram superlotar a minha mente.

Mas, voltando a você, Edward Anthony... Graças à sua incrível façanha; aquela épica perda de virgindade que resultou na concepção da sua filha, eu não tenho mais paz nessa vida. Não arqueie as sobrancelhas, paspalho! Sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando... A Rosalie vai me enlouquecer! Ela não pára de me mostrar mulheres humanas, dizendo o quanto '_seria fantástico_' se tivéssemos uma criança igual à Nessie... Acho que está querendo abrir um tipo de 'creche da tia Rose', ou algo do gênero. Estou começando a ficar com medo dessa obsessão da Barbie em ter uma Kelly¹.

"Ou um Kellan¹..." HA-HA, Edward... Muito engraçado. Não é a Bella que está por aí agora, procurando algum útero pra você fecundar, não é? "Não faz drama, Emm... É só dizer 'não' e pronto"

"Nem sei do que estão falando" Ora, então não se mete, Jazz... "Mas que o Emmett está fazendo drama, disso eu tenho certeza... posso sentir."

Bom, meu caro Jasper, eu me reservo ao direito de ignorar por completo a sua existência insignificante. E espero sinceramente que esteja _sentindo_ a minha profunda indiferença... – Queria ver como é que vocês dois estariam, se tivessem uma maníaca obsessiva no pé!

"Ok, ok, Emm... Eu até entendo o seu lado, mas não há motivo pra me culpar. Você sabe que não foi de propósito...".

Você pode até não ter tido a intenção de engravidar a sua esposa humana, maninho, mas convenhamos que essa sua recente família mudou completamente o nosso estilo de vida...

"Está falando do bando?" Óbvio que sim "Ah, Emm... Ninguém teve culpa! Nem eu mesmo posso culpar o pirralho do Jacob por ter tido uma impressão com a Nessie... E você está exagerando, não acha? Todos nós já estamos meio que acostumados, uns aos outros. Os cheiros não são mais um problema".

Cheiros? CHEIROS?! Quem se importa com a porcaria de cheiro de cachorro do seu genrinho e dos amigos dele? Whoa, não, não, não, não, não! Sai da minha cabeça, sai agora!

A porta, a porta da frente... Vamos lá, Emmett, um pé na frente do outro; bendita velocidade vampírica! Manter a mente ocupada, controle seus pensamentos...Varanda? Não, varanda não. Edward ainda pode ouvir daqui, preciso ir mais adiante. Mas, se eu caminhar mais, é possível que eu encontre...

"O que está escondendo, Emm?" Oh, Edward! Por um momento eu cheguei a pensar que você demonstraria um pouco da educação do início do século, e PARARIA DE SE INTROMETER NOS MEUS PENSAMENTOS! Porque não volta lá pra dentro? Ou melhor, porque não vai pra _sua_ casa?

"Qual é, cara?! Eu sou seu irmão, sabe que pode contar as coisas pra mim."

Edward, sai daqui! Eu já disse tudo o que queria pra você! "Olha, eu capitei algumas coisas de você, lá dentro, mas como você não pensou declaradamente, não deu pra entender direito... Eu pude perceber que tem algo sobre o bando do Jacob que te deixa irritado e desconfortável. Algo que não tem a ver com a rivalidade vampiro-lobisomem, mas sim com... a Rose?!"

Whoa, whoa...! Ok, você venceu, Ed. É que, eu, ahn... Bem, a Rosalie quer que eu tenha um filho, certo? Então ela, hun... Ela tem meio que... me deixado _de lado_, sabe? Assim, _ na mão_, porque acha que desse jeito eu vou acabar cedendo e concordando em transar com uma humana...

"Rosalie fazendo greve de sexo?!!"

Cala a boca , idiota! Não precisamos que Forks inteira fique sabendo.

"Ok, ok. Desculpa... É que isso nem parece coisa da Rose, vocês sempre foram tão... Espera! O quê, exatamente, isso tem a ver com o bando do Jacob?"

Duas palavras, Ed: Leah Clearwater

"Whoa... Ah meu Deus! Cara, você tá mal. As imagens dela nua que tem na sua mente são incrivelmente detalhistas... E a maioria está em câmera lenta, engraçado... Huh, Emm, você realmente fantasia essas coisas? Já está a ponto de agarrá-la. Que pervertido..."

Ah, vai pastar, seu retardado! Eu não tenho culpa se ela desfila nua no meio das árvores toda a vez que volta a ser humana... Essa garota maldita é gostosa pra caramba, estou no meio de uma crise de abstinência e os olhos de um vampiro têm longo alcance...

"Oh, sim. E ficar na janela da casa, esperando que ela entre no seu campo de visão não tem nada de mais, certo? A culpa é mesmo todinha da Leah!"

Edward, sabe o que acaba de me ocorrer? Oh, é claro que sabe, está lendo a minha mente! Enfim, a Bella está a quilômetros de distância, e você, sem barra-de-saia pra se esconder... Eu poderia te fazer em pedaços, só pra descontar a minha raiva e extravasar energia, afinal, a culpa é toda sua...

"Huh, Emmett...? Não é muito sensato ameaçar alguém que sabe as coisas que você acaba de me contar... Poderia se enrascar bastante, sabia?"

Ah, é mesmo? E o que você vai fazer, vai contar pra Rosalie que eu tenho uma atração bizarra por uma loba Quileute? Vai lá, me faz esse favor! Você conta pra Rosalie, e ela me deixa, aí eu vou ter um pouco de paz... Quem sabe Carlisle não me faz uma nova companheira, huh? Alguém com mais cérebro e menos água oxigenada, talvez...

"Quem foi que falou em contar pra Rosalie?!" Que merda, eu sempre me assusto quando o Edward faz essa cara de malvado.

"bem-feito, seu urso estúpido!" Alice gritou lá de dentro "Ela vai te estraçalhar." Ok, as previsões de Alice conseguem me assustar bem mais que as caretas do Edward... Espera aí, eu conheço esse sorriso! – O que vai fazer, sua bicha?

"EI, LEAH!" Ah, meu Deus, ela ouviu! – O -que deu em você pra assoviar como se ela fosse seu cãozinho, Edward? Deve tê-la deixado furiosa! "A intenção era essa...".

O quê eu faço? O quê? Ela é malditamente rápida, em quatro patas, já posso até ver o pêlo castanho escuro ondulando por entre os troncos. Se eu fugir, Edward conta, e aí ferrou! Não levou nem dois segundos pra nos achar; uma imensa loba escura, batendo as patas com um olhar furioso na nossa direção. – Sabe que ela nos odeia, não é? – Ele riu de um jeito muito malvado...

"Leah, o Emmett disse umas coisas a seu respeito que eu acho que você deveria saber..."

Só tem uma coisa que vai salvar a minha pele, agora. Mirar no pescoço, um, dois, três e...

"EDWARD, SEU FILHO DA PUTA!"

...Fim...

____________

Notas:

¹ Kelly: irmã mais nova da Barbie, uma boneca aparentando ter uns oito anos de idade;

Kellan: Referência a Kellan Lutz, ator que interpreta o Emmett na versão _ruim_ cinematográfica do livro.

_____________

"**Twilight" e todo o relacionado, incluindo os personagens acima citados, pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos.**

Gostaram, acharam ruim, riram???? Bom, eu não tenho como saber, a menos que me deixem uma pequena review...

Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
